bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell Blocks
The Cell Blocks are where prisoners were corralled prior to examination and treatment in Outer Persephone. Subject Delta views this area through the eyes of a Little Sister and must find pieces of a Big Sister suit to aid in his and Eleanor Lamb's escape. His actions in previous areas are reflected in the statuary. ''BioShock 2'' After using the Security Release lever in Sofia Lamb's office, the doors to the Cell Blocks are unlocked. Through the eyes of a Little Sister, Subject Delta sees the area not as the prison as it is, but a softly draped world filled with luxurious fabric, plush carpets, and elegantly dressed men and woman. Delta must find his way through the this idealized world to find pieces of the Big Sister suit for Eleanor, seen as fashionable regalia. The illusion is maintained unless harvesting ADAM from an "angel" or finding one of the "accouterments." Common Hall Climbing up the stairs from Sofia Lamb's office, Delta sees Partygoers silently admiring wall paintings with pillows and toys about the floor. To Spare If Delta allowed Alex the Great to swim free into the ocean, the statue will depict Delta drawing the man out of the maw of the beast. To Kill If, as per Gilbert's last wish, Delta activated the sample disposal button on the Master Control, the statue depicts Delta slaying the monster. The centerpiece of the room depicts Delta and Dr. Gilbert Alexander as silent admirers contemplate the work. The leviathan represents the man's alter-ego as the ADAM-addicted monster, Alex the Great. The representation will vary depending on how Delta dealt with Alex's tank in the secret ADAM laboratory of Fontaine Futuristics. Stairs continue up past the fountain behind the statue. However, the gate leading to the back is locked. Rose petals in the main foyer lead towards the next room. Daddy Meets Aunt Gracie Past the door, the rose petals lead to a sleeping woman surrounded by glowing drawn wings with her hands clasped on her chest as butterflies flutter about. The poster above her advises "All good girls gather". Gathering ADAM will cause the illusion to slip for a moment, revealing the "angel" to be a grotesque splicer corpse; the rose petals are blood smears and the butterflies are droning insects. Down the stairs, a nattily dressed man gestures to approach closer to his rose petal-lined room. Upon reaching for the Dollars, the scene temporarily shifts to a furious Splicer, trapped in his cell. To Spare If Delta ignored Grace's taunts and left her unharmed, the statue will depict Delta gallantly carrying the woman in his arms. To Kill If Delta takes offense at Grace's "manner o' unkindness," the statue will depict Delta in the act of striking at the frail woman. Further up the stairs is a depiction of Delta and the blues singer Grace Holloway. The representation will vary based on how Delta dealt with Grace in her apartment in The Sinclair Deluxe in Pauper's Drop. A small room to the right leads to a roaring fireplace and a lounge with red velvet seating. The far wall is decorated with roses surrounding a yellow ballgown. Upon approaching the dress, the scene shifts to a rudely furnished room with unsanitary medical equipment. The high-pitched whine of a drill can be heard accompanied by screaming. The fireplace is a crude bonfire set alight near soiled mattresses. A set of Big Sister torso armor hangs on the rack in place of the dress. Eleanor points it out to Delta and upon picking it up, the room reverts back to its pristine and hushed appearance. Dress.jpg|''The ballroom dress.'' Big sister suit.png|''The Big Sister body suit.'' Second "Angel" Through the double red doors is another vestibule with two Partygoers silently standing on each side. Eleanor relates how her mother kept her sedated to "perfect my mind with ADAM" of the course of ten years. On the right is another set of slightly malfunctioning doors. Some Dollars are visible in the gap, but the doors refuse to open any further. Luckily, a nearby Little Sister Vent can be used to access the room. Inside are wall to wall bookshelves of leather-bound volumes, several rolls of fabric, and another "angel" surrounded by butterflies. Collecting ADAM from the body will temporarily reveal the dingy interior of a utility closet. Flipping the door switch allows egress and further exploration of the silk-lined hallways. 2-08-C-05.jpg|''Relaxed and at ease.'' Angel man.png|''The second angel.'' Repair Workshop At the end of the hallway is a sunlit room with a roaring fireplace and several velvet chaise lounges. Looking right, there is an alcove showing how Delta dealt with Stanley Poole in the Atlantic Express control booth in Dionysus Park. Several white, spherical monitors softly glow and illuminate a gossamer lined tiara. To Spare If Delta forgives Stanley's transgressions, the statue will depict Delta taking him in hand in a show of goodwill. To Kill If Delta takes revenge for Stanley's actions, the statue will depict Delta hoisting the man's lifeless corpse. Approaching the statues, the vision shifts to reveal a mere collection of rusting pipe and duct work. The bleak glare of the televisions show two Rosie helmets and one Big Sister helmet. Bathroom signs are briefly seen leading upstairs. Picking up the helmet will restore the vision and Mary Martin's "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" will start to echo in as if from the ceiling. Tiara.jpg|''A stylish tiara.'' Helmetouterpers.jpg|''The Big Sister helmet.'' Completing the Big Sister suit Up the stairs and around the corner is a foursome of Partygoers, standing contemplatively under spherical lights in the center of a vaulted ceiling. Eleanor tells Delta how each Little Sister he interacted with trusted him because of their relationship and his reciprocal action affected her in turn. To the left is another angel from which ADAM can be gathered. However, it will reveal a prison cell with a bloodstained mattress. Four Splicers stand in the courtyard, illuminated by the light of roaring bonfires. At the end of the room to the left is another partition where a pair of yellow silken evening gloves can be seen hanging on the far wall. Approaching it will bring forth a screeching scenery change and reveal the last deadly implements of the Big Sister: razor sharp needles firmly strapped to gauntlets. Gloves.jpg|''A pair of evening gloves.'' Gauntletsouterpers.jpg|''The Big Sister gauntlets.'' Return to Eleanor After gathering all the pieces of the Big Sister suit, the central gate will unlock back to the Common Hall. As Delta heads down the stairs, Eleanor will comment on how his actions regarding the Little Sisters reflect on her as well. Saving will elicit a response for freedom and hope while harvesting gives a need for survival. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 3 ADAM bodies. Since the player cannot adopt Little Sisters in this level, these corpses must be harvested directly. Audio Diaries #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - In the toy submarine wagon next to the statue of "Uncle Gilbert" in the Common Hall. #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - Right next to a Big Sister helmet in the Repair Workshop. Educational Posters Big daddy and little sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend." Gatherer_Always_Safe.jpg|"Always safe with daddy." Daddy's day.png|"Every day is daddy's day." All good girls gather.png|"All good girls gather." Hidey hole.png|"Hidey Hole…" Gatherer Angel 1.jpg|"Angel." Gatherer So Strong.jpg|"Daddy is so strong." Gatherer The Best.jpg|"Daddy is the best." Behind the Scenes *One of the beaten and bloodied male models appears during the Little Sisters exploration of Outer Persephone. This is likely a mistake as the Little Sisters are meant to see Splicers in perfect condition. *Outer Persephone was originally intended as a gossamer-draped "Eden" envisioned by Sofia Lamb. When she took over Persephone, she intended a communal atmosphere, but went to the extreme with the soft and friendly design to a point where it became "terrifying and single-minded". Concept art shows library reading rooms, a dining hall, abstract marble sculptures, and a sewing area to create the drapes.Deco Devolution - Outer Persephone Concepts p.100-103 *The statues of Delta and his actions were originally designed by Colin Fix in white marble.Deco Devolution - Big Daddies p.57 However, Hogarth de la Plante commented, "The level really didn't have any color and I knew we needed that. The first thing we added were these red doors that had thick, quilted red leather on them. It was a bright, bright, bright red color. The red looked really good against the cream color of the fabric." References Category:Outer Persephone